I didn't did it for the money
by Annyjuli
Summary: My first fic, so be nice. Puck pays Rachel and Quinn so that he can watch their intimate moments. Faberry, Rated M for sex; NO THREESOME. R&R.   1476 words.


AN: My first fic. So be nice.

Summary: Puck pays Rachel and Quinn so that he can watch their intimate moments. Faberry, Rated M for sex; NO THREESOME. R&R.

Pairings: Rachel/Quinn

Disclaimer: I do not own glee neither any of the characters.

AN; I got the idea from a fic where Puck is watching while Finn is fucking Rachel and he dares her to fuck Quinn. So… back to the story.

Puck lead the two girls inside an dark room. He turned the lights on. There was a bed, a little table, and two chairs. Puck took one of the chairs and sat down on it.

"Ok, girls. Today I am your master. And that's because I paid you 2000 dollars each. Do you know what I want you to do? I want you to fuck like bunnies. So now, Quinn. Take Rachel's clothes off, except for her bra and panties."

"Yes master" Quinn responded and easily took off Rachel's sweater, skirt, stockings and shoes.

"Rachel, I want you to do exactly the same to Quinn."

"Yes master" the brunette said and slid Quinn's sundress and shoes to the floor. Puck laughed despicably. Both girls were wearing a thong and a bra that only covered their erect nipples.

"Right. Now girls. In this room there are exactly nine items. I'm sitting in one of em'. So that leaves eight. And they are: one bed, one chair, that table over there, 4 little ropes, 1 rope a bit bigger with a red ball attached to it, and a vibrator. I want you to use every single one of them. I also want a story for the moment. Rachel, you're a perv who likes girl to girl action, and Quinn, you're the ugly server that gives her what she wants, oh and you have to call her 'your majesty', got it?"

"Yes master"

"So now, start making out before I get bored. Oh, and something else, you also have to use your tongue with the items I got for you."

Before neither of the girls could answer, they were both already licking each other's face with passion. Moans and groans escaped both girl's mouths and Puck didn't miss that pinky tongue getting in and out Quinn's mouth. Roughly, Rachel grabbed Quinn's ass and squeezed it, then she gave it a loud smack. Then another one, and another one. Quinn wrapped her legs around the brunette's hips as the girl lead them to the empty chair in the room. She sat the blonde down.

"Too much clothes" the brunette said. Puck couldn't help but watch as the brunette was taking Quinn's thong off. Rachel slid them off of Quinn's body and roughly broke the kiss.

Quinn wanted more so she groaned loudly. She was about to scream when she felt Rachel's tongue flicking over her wet pussy. Quinn moaned and grabbed some of the brunette's hair in her hands and waited until Rachel entered her tongue inside her.

"GOD, RACHEL! Make me come!"

"Uh, uh. Not yet, ugly server! I'm supposed to take control over you."

"That's great, Rachel, keep it up!" Puck smirked.

"Thanks, master" Rachel said to Puck.

Rachel entered her tongue again into the blonde who screamed in pleasure. This kept up for seven or eight minutes, the only difference was that both girls had no panties, till Puck said,

"Enough chair. I want more action."

Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and led her to the next stop.

"Lay on the bed!" the brunette ordered. Quinn did as said and exclaimed

"Your wish is my command, your majesty"

Rachel grabbed the 4 little ropes and started tying Quinn's hands to the side of the bed, the Quinn's feet, until the blonde was completely immobile. Then she grabbed the rope with the ball and kissed Quinn softly.

"You're going to like this" she said

"Yes, your majesty" Quinn said before being stopped by the big red ball over her mouth. Rachel tied the gag behind Quinn's head. The brunette grabbed 3 pillows from the bed, she placed one behind Quinn's head and the other two behind the blonde's ass, so it was high enough for Rachel to fuck in there. She then grabbed Quinn's bra and unhooked it. She stopped and stared at the sight.

"Those delicious nipples. And these breasts. I love them. Do you know what you make me want to do to them? Do you want me to fuck you every goddamit day in front of the glee club?"

With that she took one chocolate nipple in her mouth till it was erect and hard. The she took the other one and bit it hard till it came from brown to red.

"Mmm… you love this don't you?" The blonde couldn't speak. She was totally hypnotized. Rachel trailed kisses down Quinn's stomach and when she reached her destination, she sucked hard. Quinn couldn't talk. She could hardly breathe. Her hips started jerking. Rachel could hardly breathe too, but she didn't mind, this was her favorite flavor. She then grabbed the vibrator.

"I bet you're so wet we don't even need lube" she said.

She turned it on to max force and started rubbing it in and out of the blonde. She gasped so loud that not even a red ball could stop it.

The brunette then unclasped her own bra and started touching her boobs, hearing Quinn groaning.

"S-s-s-o… C-c-cl-clo-se" The blonde said over the gag.

"Uh, uh. You can't come till I say so. I want all your juices inside of me. I want you to come while im inside you, got it?" the brunette said. Quinn just nodded. Rachel then turned to see Puck already naked dripping all his juices in the floor. She giggled. She turned the vibrator off and took the gag out of Quinn's mouth. She felt it. It was full with saliva. She then remembered how wet the blonde must be. She placed one of her hands at the blonde's entrance and said.

"Look at you, little slut. You're so wet for me, do you want to come?

"Yes, your majesty"

"Well, too bad, because there's one thing I want you to do before you come."

"What is it, your majesty?"

"I want to sit on your face"

"Your wish is my command, your majesty"

Rachel sat on Quinn's face, who started licking and sucking on the brunette's entrance. Quinn couldn't even move her hands because they were tighten up to the bed, but she didn't care. This was so much passionate. Quinn was loving it. Rachel shoot all of her juices to Quinn's face just when the blonde entered her tongue inside. Rachel the sat up and said.

"You will come when I tell you" She was now sucking on Quinn's pussy when she said "NOW" and Quinn shoot it. Rachel's face was all covered with cum. She licked it over her face and exclaimed "My favorite."

Then the both kissed passionately.

The two were interrupted by kind of an applause. It was Puck. He was now sitting in the chair. His cock was big and wet. He might have masturbated.

"Very great, girls. I should do this more often."

"Thanks, master"

"Now dress yourselves up and get out. I will be waiting for you tomorrow."

The next day, Puck waited for the two girls at the porch of WMHS.

"Now, girls. Everyone's in there. I want you to tell that you love each other in front of ALL the school. Got it?"

"Yes master"

They grabbed each other's hand and went for it. Everyone at school was there. Even Jacob with his camera recording.

"I'M IN LOVE WITH QUINN FABRAY AND WE HAD SEX YESTERDAY"

"I'M IN LOVE WITH RACHEL BERRY AND WE HAD SEX YESTERDAY"

"I LOVE QUINN'S NIPPLES"

"I LOVE RACHEL'S PUSSY"

"I LOVE QUINN'S TONGUE"

"I LOVE RACHEL'S COME"

"I WANT TO BE PREGNANT WITH QUINN'S BABY"

"I WANT TO FUCK RACHEL IN THE JANITOR'S CLOSET"

"THAT IS A GOOD IDEA, BECAUSE I LOVE BEING INSIDE QUINN"

"THEN LET'S DO THIS"

Everyone was completely shocked. The two girls looked at each other and started kissing passionately on front of everyone in the school. Rachel wrapped her legs in Quinn's hips as Quinn squeezed Rachel's ass.

They started stripping each other's clothes till the were completely naked in front of all WMHS. They entered the janitor's closet leaving everyone including teachers in complete shock.

"You know that I didn't did it for the money, right?" the brunette said.

All Quinn could do is kiss the brunette.


End file.
